Going Back to Nature
by Leigh Black
Summary: Nigel-Bug slashy goodness. Because that line in Revealed always cracks me up.


**Going Back to Nature**

"Bug! Slow down! You're going to get us killed!"

Nigel had no idea how this had happened. There had obviously been some major miscommunication between them.

"Buggles, please! Calm down a little bit so we can talk about this."

The end result had been that Bug had ripped down their camp, stuffed their gear into his trunk, slammed Nigel into the passenger seat and taken off for home like a bat out of hell.

"I cannot converse with you while I'm trying to keep myself from flying through the windshield!"

They had arrived at the camp late the night before, setting up their tent and equipment in the near dark. Bug had wanted to get up at the crack of dawn to find some mysterious tree moss he had heard about. Nigel had readily agreed to turn in early, without getting a look around their surroundings. After Bug had come up with some creative uses for their mosquito netting, they had fallen into an exhausted sleep.

"Love, listen to me. I am horribly sorry for whatever I did. Please slow down!"

When Nigel awoke the next morning, Bug was gone. Knowing he would need to keep himself entertained while Bug was off chasing butterflies, Nigel had packed some reading material into his backpack for the weekend. Grabbing the latest copy of Paranoia Magazine, he had left the tent in search of a tree to water. Engrossed in the story, he didn't notice Bug had come out of the woods until he made what seemed like a very tortured scream. He glanced up to see Buggles looking at him furiously, and the other campers staring in shock.

"Nigel, just please explain to me why exactly is it that you were naked in the middle of the campground?"

Nigel winced. "I don't understand! You took me to a naturist camp! I was trying to blend in."

Bugs hands were clenched on the steering wheel. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Nigel reached into the backpack at his feet and grabbed the copy of H&E Naturist Magazine he had purchased, which he promptly launched in Bug's direction.

The magazine fell open as it landed between them on the seat and Bug glanced down at the glossy pages. "Nigel, those people are nude."

"Yes! Because they're naturists! At a naturist camp!" Nigel's hands were wildly flailing through the air as he attempted to explain. "Since you were taking me to this camp of yours, I thought I'd read up about it so I could see what you were getting me into."

Bug slowed the car and parked along the side of the road. "Did you honestly think I would bring you to a nudist camp and not mention that fact?"

"Well, I-"

"I told you that we'd be hiking and bird watching and enjoying the fresh air. I did not mention that we'd be flapping in the wind while doing it!"

"But, love-"

"Why did you think I would bring you to that kind of place?"

Nigel lowered his eyes to where his hands were clasped in his lap. "I thought maybe you wanted the opportunity to see the sun glinting off my lovely rounded behind." He coyly looked at his surly companion. "Come on, love. Don't be mad. It's rather amusing if you think about it. If you could only have seen the look on your face!"

Bug grumbled in annoyance and started the car along the road home again.

"Buggles, please. Don't be mad. It wasn't like you were the one standing there in the cool breeze with 20 clothed campers staring at you. I should be the one that's upset! That morning air caused some major shrinkage and I really don't think it was a good representation-"

"Stop. Please. I don't want to hear any more." Bug kept his eyes focused on the road. After a while, the corner of his mouth quirked upwards in a half-smile. "You did look pretty adorable standing there in the sunlight."

"Forgive me, love? I promise not to get naked in public again. Unless it's to let you have your way with me behind the Hill Tavern."

Bug let out an exasperated sigh. "Why must you always bring that up?"

"Because it was fun, that's why. It's not often I get to see you so overcome with lust that you throw yourself at me in a dirty alley."

"That was definitely not my finest moment," Bug groused.

A comfortable silence fell over the car and Nigel knew that he had been forgiven. He snuggled up next to Bug and rested his head on the stocky man's shoulder while he drove. "So, what we will do for the rest of the weekend, since our camping plans seem to have fallen through?"

"I've decided your penance for embarrassing me is that you have to spend the weekend serving me at my apartment. That means cooking, cleaning and the whole works."

"Love, I'm always happy to serve you."

"In the nude."

A wide smile spread across Nigel's face. "Yes sir, officer. I'll serve my punishment with pleasure."


End file.
